Question: Rewrite the equation by completing the square. $x^{2}+16x+64 = 0$ $(x + $
Explanation: The left side of the equation is already a perfect square trinomial. The coefficient of our $x$ term is $16$, half of it is $8$, and squaring it gives us ${64}$, our constant term. Thus, we can rewrite the left side of the equation as a squared term. $( x + 8 )^2 = 0$